dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aksel Wayland/@comment-24545663-20170503040734/@comment-26709288-20170520231517
"Name one time you did so without me debunking it." Humans being able to use both holy and demonic swords. You didn't debunk that and instead agree with it. Also you "debunking" isn't a good counter point to this claim but good job I guess. "Yes, and Issei is not a hybrid because he's a former human, his base body of human was transformed into a Devil's, it's not like he became 50% of each." You don't have to be perfectly 50/50 to be a hybrid. I repeat a hybrid is a mixture. If reincarnated devils only retained 1/4 of their previous race that would still fall under the category of a hybird. The fact that Xenovia and Yuuto possess the ability to wield holy/demonic swords after being reincarnated is proof of this. If Xenovia wasn't a hybrid she wouldn't be able to wield holy swords because as the life novel even states, DEVILS SHOULDN'T HAVE THIS ABILITY. And the only devils who do are reincarnated devils aka hybrids. "Ehhh.... No. You still have to provide a quote for it, because the only type of hybrids that are called hybrids in DxD are genetic hybrids." My favorite part is how even if I can explain how the term matches perfectly, how I can give every example in the book of former humans still retaining abilities that DEVILS SHOULDN'T and DON'T HAVE you'll still be like "hur dur a dur direct quote". Arguing with you is pretty pointless at this point. "Ergo, a child born from a Devil parent and a human parent. A Reincarnated Devil has never been called a hybrid, and until that happens, you can't lump them together with those who are called hybrids." So the definitions of words don't matter is what I'm hearing? "You're mixing apples and oranges together." Ehhh no...because of the definition of words pal. "t's not a fact that they aren't full Devils, since yous till haven't provided the proof." The fact that Akeno, one of the main characters in the novel still possesses a fallen angel wings proves this point. If she's not still part fallen angel how would she still possess this? On another point here's a quote from the light novel: "...I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know?" she calls herself a devil but then states she has the blood of a fallen angel inside of her. If she's a full devil how could she still contain the blood of a fallen angel which is what gives her this wing? Of course you're going to ignore this point since, "she doesn't specifically refer to herself as a hybrid", like I said, you're arguing semantics here, you're not even arguing about the actual definition of the words anymore. "All you have is a bunch of guesses and assertions born from your own logic, but not from canon." I also have the definition of words but ok. "Name ONE aspect of a full Devil that Reincarnated ones lack..." The fact that Xenovia isn't burned by Durundal is one. If she is a full devil then please explain how she can still use this weapon? Rias even stated that devils can't but for some reason *suprise* *suprise* REINCARNATED DEVILS CAN'T because they were human and still carry this attribute thus making them hybirds. "For Issei, it was only stated that Devils are weak against light, and boy was he weak to it. For Vali, it was specifically stated that which I said previously. What you're saying is paramount to saying that not all 72 Pillars are weak to light." Not really, it's more akin to saying "since only this variation of hybirds don't succumb to this condition doesn't mean there aren't other variations of hybirds". "Then what's the reason for this?: "Are there devils that can use holy swords? No. Even in the light novels it states there aren't devils that can use holy swords because they would burn themselves." " The reason of me stating that was to prove that just because there are devils that can use demon swords or angels that can use holy swords doesn't disprove my argument that since devils can't use holy swords meanwhile Xenovia and Yuuto can they aren't hybirds. "Here I was speaking of the Devils and holy swords thing you mentioned, since it had never even come up and you suddenly mentioned it as if I had said it. I apologize if I misunderstood." You were trying to bring up, devils using demon swords and angels using holy swords as if it has any bearing on the argument. So what was the reason for bring this up?